1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to chapel furniture, and more particularly to a folding church truck surround that is disposed to be preferably arranged around a church truck and casket by the folding and unfolding of various panels.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Prior to interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed in a casket for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral home. The use of a bier to support the casket at the funeral home is known in the art. Typically, the lifting of the displayed casket from the church truck to the bier then is flanked by floral arrangements and personal effects of the deceased. A church truck surround should have a high quality finished furniture appearance. Further, the surround could have a display top cover for displaying the personal effects of the deceased in a tasteful and meaningful manner in the event of cremation.